The present disclosure relates generally to welding systems and, more particularly, to systems and methods for providing location services for welding power supply units.
Welding power supply units are welding systems configured to convert input power to welding output power suitable for use in a welding operation. In certain embodiments, the welding power supply units even generate the power that is converted into the welding output power. Conventionally, welding power supply units are controlled via a control panel disposed on an exterior surface of an enclosure of the welding power supply unit. However, often, welding operators perform welding operations at locations that are at relatively large distances away from the welding power supply units. In such situations, the welding operators often have to walk all the way back to the welding power supply units to modify settings of the welding operations. As such, there is a need for the ability to control welding power supply units from relatively remote locations via wireless remote control devices.